He'll Be My Salvation
by Spotski
Summary: Carl Grimes now a young man of 24, has been fighting to survive alone for 10 years but when he saves a girl who reminds him of Sophia he feels obligated to help her and continue saving her. But what is she hiding? Will her past remain her past or will certain events spark a chain reaction that will ultimately lead to the truth?
1. Ten Years of No One

**Hey Guys, **

**So I'm back with a new fic and hopefully this one will be slightly longer. Please follow/Like and leave review cause your support means a lot and spread the word to your friends or whoever else and I hope you enjoy and feel free to PM with advice, hints or hate for the story. Feedback is essential. Thanks for reading. **

**Spotski xx**

"Carl Run"

"Dad"

"Carl don't look back keep running, I love you son"

"Dad"

**** 10 Years Later ****

Carl Grimes woke up in the morning with a bead of sweat running down his spine and a leathery tongue licking his face. He was used to it now but every time he heard the pants it made him reach for his knife. Lex was a dog that latched on to Carl a few towns back and he never left his masters side. He would protect Carl and growl when he heard or smelt walkers he was an appropriate guard dog for the time being considering that Carl has been alone for years now. He's been looking for his old people but there nowhere to be seen and he realized that they probably wouldn't recognise him ten years ago he was a scrawny fourteen year old with an attitude problem. Now he was a young a man of twenty four well built, tall and muscular as well as stocky. His hair had out grown and he wasn't clean shaven. Lex continued to lick Carls face and wag his tail as Carl gave his pet some well-deserved attention. Carl now saw himself as a young Daryl Dixon living the rough life, never around people and in pretty crappy conditions moving from place to place constantly Carl was now the living example of a post-apocalyptic redneck with nothing but a shaggy dog for company.

Carl pulled at the zip of his tent the Georgian heat struck him instantly and the position of the sun told him that it was early afternoon maybe just a little after midday. He pulled on his trousers as he walked out of the tent and tied his shoes leaning up against a nearby log. He had laid snares the night before and hoped that both he and Lex would get a meal tonight. They found the snares quickly and untouched. The amount of Walkers had seriously diminished in twelve years. Carl remembers what it was like at the beginning, walkers everywhere in the streets, in your house, in the store at that point he was twelve and still in school he had never killed anyone or stolen anything in his life his father was in hospital and he was forced to leave with his mother and Shane.

When they got back to camp Carl lit the fire and gave Lex some water. He placed the two small rabbits on the spit they would have one each tonight and waited for the fire to cook them. He grabbed a book from his backpack last week they were held up in an old book store and Carl was dying for some entertainment so he grabbed three a handful of books he hadn't had a chance to read any of them yet and saw an opportunity. After they had eaten he began packing up his tent and his back pack. He placed his dad's hat on his head and placed his gun in his holster, he held one of his knifes in his hands as they walked through the forest jumping at every twig snap and bird song. Carl and Lex shortly found their way to the highway walking on the road in-between abandoned cars and dead corpses. Lex was sticking close to his owner not drifting to far behind or in front staying by his side in case either of them got into trouble with the walkers or other humans.

When Lex had begun growling Carl ducked behind a car he could just about make-out the orangey glow of flames and as this group got closer it looked as though the flames were licking the stars Lex began growling louder

"Lex, quiet" Carl whispered quickly forcing the sound through his teeth.

In the group were four men two of which were bearing torches illuminating the highway and all of their faces. All of the men looked middle aged and rugged; their faces seemed grimy and unfriendly. Attached to a rope was a young girl maybe in her late teens early twenties. Her hair auburn and her eyes a perfect shade of blue her face was also grimy and her nose had been bleeding her arms were scarred and bloody. She had a large gash on her left cheek and she reminded Carl of a girl he once knew she reminded him of Sophia.


	2. The New Sophia

**Hey Guys,**

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter I'm going to be updating this story weekly I'll try to make it every Thursday and if not it'll be two or three days afterwards. Thank You following I appreciate it a lot and appreciate the fact that your reading it even more. Please leave a review and tell other people about it and enjoy I guess.**

**Spotski xx**

He tried to think logically. Carl couldn't pull a drastic hero stunt all by himself in order to save some girl but he knew that he had to save her; he had to save this Sophia because he couldn't save the last. He also knew that she wasn't a replacement.

"You got what you wanted just let me go!" The girl pleaded with tears running down her cheeks and removing the thick layer of grime that had built up on her face.

"Shut it" One of the men grunted and hit her face again causing her to fall to the ground the men then surrounded her and began kicking her body she tried blocking her face with her bound wrists but once they had finished her face was brusied and bloody, the gash on her cheek had opened up as well and this girl was lying on the ground with her knees tucked under her chin sniffling and whimpering as quiet as she could.

"We make camp here tonight" the same man grunted laying out a sleeping bag and making his jacket into a pillow.

"What about the eaters?" Another man asked repeating the same actions as the obvious leader,

"What eaters we haven't seen any in days now settle down it's time to rest" The leader grunted once more before turning his back to the rest of the group.

Carl was keen on saving this girl he just didn't know how. He had waited until all the men had started lightly snoring or their breathing had changed until he even thought about making a move the girl was still softly crying into the ground she had inched closer to Carl now and further away from the men but she was still bound in rope, her wounds still oozing blood. Carl slowly began walking towards the girl staying low and out of sight with Lex by his side. Once he had reached her, her face seemed shocked and befuddled but she wouldn't dare say anything

"I'm going to help you" Carl stated as he pulled out his knife and cut the rope and the binds. He saw her wrists beeliding and red raw _How long has she been living like this? _ Was the only thing that crossed his mind, she immediately hugged Carl and he could hear her crying some more but out of joy and not fear or pain. "You're going to come with me and we're going to find some place safe, some place away from theese men, somewhere you'll be safe" Carl explained returning the hug and helping the young girl to her feet, the girl who still hadn't spoken to him. Carl grabbed her hand and led her off the highway and back into the forest a way from the men who had held her captive.

They found a cabin near the highway but far enough that the group wouldn't find them. He cleared the place out there was no evidence of walkers of life here. He set the girl in the living room with Lex as he raided the kitchen cupboards and medical units he found little to nothing this place had already been cleared out but what Carl did find was a can of sweetcorn, one can of out of date dog food, a very basic and stripped first aid kit he also found some large bottles of water in the cabin basement and a couple of hunting weponary. Carl fed Lex first giving him a bowl of water and the out of date dog food. He later split the sweetcorn up giving the girl half and himself the other half it wasn't a lot but it was the best he could do. After they had finished eating Carl decided to talk

"My name's Carl Grimes and this is Lex, what's your's?" He asked

"Grimes?" The girl she spoke as if she recognised the name and as if she had just made the connection now

"Yeah, you know some else by that name?" Carl asked suspisciously

"It's just unusual" The girl spoke she was calmer now and her accent was more defined, she didn't have southern belle accent like he had expected "My name's Elliot James but I normally get poeple to call me Elle" She explained she looked towards the carpet "Thank You for saving me" She added now twiddling her thumbs

"It's okay, how old are you?" He asked rubbing Lex's head in the process he was trying to make conversation before it became awakwardly silent.

"I'm twenty one I think" She admitted still looking down into the ground not really looking at her savior yet.

"I'm roughly twenty four but I began losing count of the days when I was split from my group and my family." Carl told her now rubbing Lex's stomach "Did you have a group? A family? Before those guys found you?" Carl asked still giving his pet all the attention in the world.

"I've been with those guys since everything started" She stated looking into Carls gaunt face and tracing over his every feature in her mind. After Elle had spoken carl coughed a little almost spreading water all over the room.

"You've been bound and used for twelve years?" Carl asked still shock strucken

"They weren't always like that. My mom and I were visiting family in Atlanta when the epidemic struck. The guy who was incharge used to look after us and protect us but we came across a town called Woodbury and it was attacked and the guy lost his wife and his daughter and he changed." Elle explained

"Woodbury?" Carl asked still in a state of shock, his people were responsible for that attack "So what happened to your mom?" Carl asked trying to avoid the topic of Woodbury.

"She died. She was bitten and I've been with that group ever since" Elle told him he could sense that her mother was a tochy and sensitive topic and something that sould be avoided at all costs. "What about you? What's your Story? Where's your family?" Elle asked him.

"Em...well my mom died in childbirth post-apocalyptic, my dad and my sister are dead I think and so are the rest of my people. Maggie, Glenn, Michonne, Daryl and even Carol. You're the first person I've really spoken to in ten years. Your the first person I've wanted to help and stay with" Carl explained. Elle smiled as she blushed looking back down towards the ground. She had beautiful smile thought Carl as he watched her, he imagined that something like this would happen with Sophia.

"What makes me different?" Elle asked still looking into the ground and fiddling with her fingers barely looking up at the boy who just saved her life.

"You remind me of someone" Carl stated no longer pating attentin to Lex but focussing on Elliot James the girl he just saved.

"An ex?" Elle asked now insanely curious.

"No but we were suspossed to be together. Everybody at camp was rooting for us. Always talking about Carl and Sophia the future Mr and Mrs Grimes" Carl explained chucking towards the end, that was what Amy used to say as they past _Hey look it's Mr and Mrs_ Carl missed Amy, he missed Andrea, he missed T-Dog and he even missed Shane.

"What happened, did she find someone else?" Elle asked curiosity still present in her voice

"Not exactly, she turned." He said feeling slightly upset.

Feeling upset Carl left the house he knew Elle would be safe like the men said he hadn't seen any Walkers in days and they wouldn't find the Cabin in twenty or so minutes. He had been in theese parts of the woodland before and he knew there was a stream nearby. He quickly filled one of the cabin's buckets in water and carried back to the house. When he got in Elle was curled up in one of the couche's with her boots kicked off and her feet tucked under her body her eyes were closed and she was breathing lightly. Lex curled up next to her resting his chin on her leg. Looking at the two of them made Carl sleepy so he secured the Cabin and washed himself in the stream water just to get rind of the grime and the sweat on his body and his face. He also washed his hair the best he could in the dirty water. He emptied out the bucket and sat next to Elle and Lex. He closed his eyes and fell asleep within five minutes if not less.


	3. Laundry Day

**Hey guys**

**Before I start the story can I just thank you and say that I'm overwhelmed with all the follows and the favourites and I'm so chuffed that people have started following me as an author as well. Please remember to leave a review and tell others and before I actually go into the story what's your opinion on Elle? I'd love to hear your thoughts.**

**Also a sensitive subject for some will be appearing in this chapter I'm sorry if it offends anyone it wasn't my intention. I saw first-hand what it does to a person when it happened to my friend so I'm sorry if brings up some bad memories this is the only time it'll be mentioned I swear.**

**Spotski xx **

When Carl woke up he was alone, Lex was gone and so was Elle, a blanket was also draped over his body, not that he needed it. It was a Georgian summer and he was staying in cabin. He looked over to his weaponry that was gone to and so were his supplies, did she steal it all and his dog? Carl left the cabin immediately trying to use Daryl tracking advice. He could just make out a trail leading to the stream with the flames of anger igniting in his eyes he quickly made his way to the stream. Elle was in the water, her hair was wet and the blood and grime had disappeared. Her clothes were all lying on the banks of the stream drying off and Elle was in the water thigh deep in one of Carls t-shirts, his other clothes were also soaking wet drying off on the banks. She had done his laundry. Lex was on the streams edge with his paws in the running water he greeted his master as soon as he saw him. His barking made Elle jump and scream falling back into the water.

"Elle!" Carl yelled taking his shoes off and removing his trousers instantly her head hadn't bopped up from the water yet. As the water reached his knees he heard Elle's laugh she was okay.

"Well there goes breakfast!" She said swimming around the river, the water wasn't running fast

"You okay?" Carl asked still standing in the water with worry in his voice, Elle was still swimming around the t-shirt clinging to her body as she stood up showing of her body, not fat but curvy not skinny but thin, her hair reached her lower back and was a lot darker when it was wet. The t-shirt also showed off the scars in her arms no longer bloody and grimy but pale and white the way permeant scars look. Her left eye was black and the gash on her cheek was surrounded by bruising too. Elle's legs were also scarred and bruised.

"I'm fine…why are you looking at me like that?" She asked crossing an arm over her chest and pulling the t-shirt down feeling and sounding awkward and self-conscious.

"You're scars what happened?" Carl asked turning his back on her and putting on his dry clothes again.

"Leather straps and hot iron" She said following close behind him

"Why did you put up with it?" Carl asked

"I didn't have a choice" Elle retorted as she scrunched her hair and let the excess water drip off.

"Where's my pack?" Carl asked changing the subject

"It's over there I took it with me to wash the clothes" Elle stated putting her hair in a side pleat and tying an elastic band round the bottom, Lex had come up to them and sat between them both after shaking his body making water fly everywhere.

"Why'd you name him Lex?" Elle asked rubbing the dog between his eyes on the top of his head

"Cause of Lex Luthor" Carl stated laughing at the end feeling like a geek and a nerd

"Come again?" Elle asked

"He's the bad guy in the superman comics and Lex the dog is a badass when it comes to the walkers" Carl told her "What made you wash all of our clothes?" Carl asked

"I woke up early and I saw how bad I looked and I needed to have a wash and I saw how bad my clothes looked to and tried to clean them and then decided to clean yours and tried to catch some fish for breakfast but you screwed that up" Elle jokingly stated and flirtatiously punched him in the arm. Carl caught on to this quickly and looked in the opposite direction.

"I normally don't stay in one place for longer than a day but we can stay in the cabin again tonight and hit the road tomorrow our clothes are all wet anyhow" Carl stated, Elle drew in a sharp breath which made Carl face her again and fingers were on the gash on her cheek, "You alright?" Carl asked her

"Yeah just sore…it's nothing to worry about" Elle told him "fancy a swim?" She asked, Carl nodded

"Anything to get out of this heat" He told her and pulled of his shirt.

After their clothes had dried Elle and Carl headed back to the cabin and secured the place for the night. Carl had begun packing up his supplies and lit a couple of candles; they wouldn't supply much light but enough that he could read by, Elle was looking in the bedrooms to see what she could find. They had both decided to sleep in the living room again like they had done the night before for two very different reasons. Elle was afraid of a walker attack and Carl was in dire need of some company. There wasn't much left over but she had found a couple of pillows and some towels as well as some clothes. She had also grabbed a sleeping bag and some duct tape in case either of them had a shoe emergency.

"You need a haircut and a shave" Elle told Carl slipping off her shoes again and curling up on the couch "give me your knife" she stated. Reluctantly Carl handed her the knife and took a few steps back from her "What are you doing? Sit" Elle demanded as she gestured towards the space in front of her, feeling reluctant again Carl did as she told him landing on the floor with a thump and a deep sigh

"Have you ever cut someone's hair before?" Carl asked looking into the dull and worn carpet of the cabin.

"I…em…I was made too that's how I got this" Elle said Carl turned round immediately her forefinger was tracing a white scar just under her right breast

"What did that?" Carl asked now tracing the scar with his finger and looking into her ocean blue eyes

"A knife" Elle told him pulling her shirt down and running her fingers through Carl's long matted hair. She took the elastic band out of her hair and put in his, she then took the knife and cut off the small ponytail hair falling in pile on the floor "That's much better, face me" Elle said Carl turned around

"What else did they do to you? Did they…did they…"Carl said not really knowing how to say it or treat the subject sensitively.

"Rape me?" Elle asked using the knife to take off Carl's stubble stopping when she spoke. Carl nodded as he closed his eyes sympathetically.

"They did to my mom but when she died they tried to do it to me and I stopped them. Being around eaters and guys like that for most of my life made me stronger her" Elle claimed as a small tear ran down her cheek and dripped off her chin she rubbed them away quickly and Carl gave her hug as she cried into his shoulder.


	4. The Diamond Currency

**Hey guys,**

**So this week will be very short chapter because a lot's happened and I'm not feeling the story nor have I had time to write it very much, mostly due to the fact that I recieved my exam results and there are some problems goling on with my family. I regret to inform you that this will probably be the last chapter for a couple of weeks but I promise I'll make it up to you, so my greatest apologies. **

**Spotski xx **

"I'm trying my hardest!" Carl heard Elle exclaim from outside,

"Your hardest ain't good enough!" Carl heard a gruff man talk; there was someone out there with her. Was it the guys who had held her captive?

"I don't know if it's the right one...I can't claim false bounty or he'll have my head too" Elle yelled this time. _Bounty? _ Carl thought immediately

"How many Carl Grimes can there be?" The same man spoke but in husher and quieter tones

"He might have seen the name and taken it" She whisper yelled at him but it was loud enough that Carl could still here.

"Your time is up Meg...he'll find you" The man stated

"I need more time...you know I'm good for it, you'll just have to tell The Governer...he can decrease the bounty on his head if he must" Elle told him but Elle wasn't Elle, Elle was Meg.

"The Governor?" Carl Questioned himself staying hidden

"What's this?" Meg/Elle asked being handed a brown leather pouch

"The first payment and you're next intructions" The gruff man told her and slipped into the shadows and out off sight. She immediately zipped open the pouch and pulled out another small bag she poured the contents of the bag into her palm, the diamaonds glinted in the moonlight

"Martinez, this only half on the agreed price" She spoke out into the night placing the dimaond filled bag in her back pocket. Elle's had reached down into the pouch again pulling out a black leather bound book which pages had a yellow tinge and ink splotches all over them.

She flicked through the pages. It was sketches of people with a name below and the price on there heads, the ones that had already been found were crossed out and all of theese people were wanted by the same man, The Governer. It was names that Elle was familar with Maggie, Michonne, Glenn, Carol and Daryl. There were even two names that she didn't know Rick Grimes and Judith Grimes and one of them had been crossed out. There were also names like Tyreese, Beth and Sasha all of theese people Elle had to find and bring them back alive for more or kill them in the process of retrieving them for less, she still hadn't decided what she was going to do with Carl. At the very bottom of the bag was a bloodstained towel, Elle opened it up frantically thinking the worst but it wasn't as half bad as she had expected. It was a dead rat and a note the note read:

_Nice acting skills, keep it up but your time has been cut in half. Bring him to me alive before the new moon or you'll never see your daughter again and she misses her mommy and next time it won't be a rat you recieve._

_Next Rendezvous Malcolm Point, 2.28 AM_

_Yours Sincerely _

_The Governor_

Out of rage and anger, she threw the dead rat and the note into the woodland never to be seen again, she needed her daughter back and she was prepared to do anything to get her back.

**Like I said, a short chapter but I hope this leaves you wanting more I'll update as soon as all this family drama and post-exam results drama dies down. Anyhow bye for now.**


	5. When The Truth Reveals Itself

**Hey Guys,**

**I'm back I hope that the last chapter has had you staring at your computer screen hours on end. I'm back to updating weekly but as I'm back in school next week there may be some inconsistentcy's sorry for any inconviniences. I'm not saying that there'll be one chapter and then three weeks later there'll be another I'm just saying that it may not be every Thursday /Friday / Wednesday (I don't know where you are in the world) and there may be two one week and nothing the next. Please don't forget to leave a review and follow/subscribe if you haven't already.**

**Thanks Again**

**Spotski xx**

Carl snuck back into the livingroom before Elle would know he was awake, she had been scremaing into the night and crying for at least twenty minutes now. There were only four things that Carl knew, 1) Elle was not who she clamied to be 2) She was a bounty hunter and Carl was her next project 3) The Governor was alive and 4) Elle was working for the Governer. He had only seen the diamonds, Carl knew nothing of the book or the rat or the note, he only knew that Elle could no longer be trusted and whatever she said he would vote against it and take the opposite direction, Carl knew that he had to keep her close but how close was the question. Would he continue with their casual flirtations, cut her out or take things to the next the level? Cutting her out would make it blatantly obvious that he knew something was up but keeping up the casual flirtations would make her further away. He had to take there 'relationship' to the next level but how? Would he do it suddenly or slowly?

Elle was still quietly whimpering when she walked back into the cabin. She closed the door behind her lightly and chucked the diamonds and a book into a bagpack she had found in the loft of the cabin. As Carl was pretending to be asleep he had one eye closed and the other half open he was only able to make out the shilouette of Elle in the moonlight. From what Carl could see Elle had pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket and was staring into it intently with a longing expression on her face.

"I'll find you and I'll get you back, I promise" She muttered and kissed the bit of paper but Carl had determined that the bit of paper wasn't a bit of paper but infact a photograph, Elle placed it back in her pocket and curled up on the chair opposite Carl, she had began crying softly again and Carl couldn't take it anymore. Regardless of her lies, regardless of her employer, regardless of her occupation Carl couldn't stand to see a girl cry. He hated watching Sophia cry, he hated watching Beth cry, he hated watching Judith cry, he even hated seeing Lizzie and Mika in tears and Elle was no exception to this, if anything she was worse he had felt something for her.

"Elle are you okay?" Carl asked in the sleepiest tone he could put on, she couldn't speak she just shook her head and covered her mouth with her hand "What happened did you have a bad dream? Or is it something to do with your Mom and your family?" Carl asked her again this time sitting on the chair's arm rest. Elle moved over ever so slighty but it gave him enough room that Carl could just about fit and wrap his arms around her she just cried into his chest still unable to speak and make any sound other then whimpering.

It was sunrise by the time she had stopped crying but Carl and Elle stayed in that position the whole night, he stroked the back of her hair in a soothing and calming way and she snuggled into him like they were a couple. He kissed the top of her head forcing her to look up into his eyes and within seconds of that look her lips found there way to his weather this was for comfort, a part of the job or truefully how she felt. It didn't matter because Carl couldn't help but return the kiss once, twice and then a third time. He knew that this wasn't apart of the act, he knew that Elle or Meg or whoever the hell she was felt something for him like he had, like he still did and he knew in that moment that he would do anything for her even if it meant him turning himself in to The Governor, being kept prisoner and losing his life. Elle became the only thing on his mind.

She couldn't tell him. Even the idea of telling Carl who she really was seemed foreign, even the thought of telling him why she's really here seemed unfair and bizarre but it was the only way she'd get her daughter back. It was the only way her debts to The Governer would be repayed but as she sat there looking into Carl's face she knew she couldn't turn in the man she loved, she'd have to think of a new deal and The Governer hated negotiations.

"We shouldn't be doing this!" Elle yelled at Carl forcing herself away from his protective embrace

"Why not?" Carl asked "I like you and you like me...I'm not going anywhere, I'm not going to leave you" Carl explained

"This is wrong" Elle stated scremaing in Carls face "There's things you don't know about me, there's things I don't know about you and we can't be distracted right now" Elle told him again running her hands through her hair

"I saw you talking to that guy, Meg is it? I know why you're here" Carl told her

"What?" Meg who used to be Elle said to Carl.

"I know about the diamonds and I know there's a price on my head but we can get out of Atlanta, we can get out of Georgia and find somewhere safe where The Governor won't find us" Carl began comprimising with Meg

"We can't do that" She told him"But I can't turn you in either but I have to or...or..." Meg yelled wanting to finish the sentence but not really sure how to say it out loud

"Or What?" Carl asked

"I never get to see my daughter again...The Governor has my daughter" She muttered tears rentering her eyes and screaming towards the end

"What?" Carl asked disbelieveing what she had just said. "Why does The Governor have your daughter?" Carl asked

"I have a debt to pay...Carl she's only four... I don't even know is she's still alive...but he has her and he won't give me her back until I find the rest of you're people" She admitted tears running down her cheeks more and having a shortness of breath was she having a panic attack?

"Where's her dad?" Carl asked "What's her name?" he asked again in an attempt to calm her down

"He's dead...and her name is Sophia" Meg told him she sounded emotinal towards the end

"Sophia?" Carl asked

"The women who helped me deliver her had a daughter named Sophia and she told me that she died, it wasn't until you told me that story that I realized that you knew them. Her mom's name was Carol and she died your father was with her and so was your sister I didn't know until tonight that they were your family. Not until I saw the pictures" Meg confessed sounding as sincere as humanly possible

"Carol's dead?" Carl asked "What about the rest of my people...what do you know?" Carl asked her

"All I know is what's in here" Meg told Carl as she handed him the bounty book.

He looked through the book. He saw the crosses on several different pages including Beth's, Tyresse's,Carol's, Sasha's and Judith's. He also saw a circle around his dad's name and Glenn's they were Meg's next assignment.

"Am I your first job?" Carl asked Meg nodded "Do you have any idea where my dad or anyone else is?" Carl asked again Meg nodded once more "Yes, when Carol died we buried her in the back yard of an old farmhouse we were held up in" Meg told Carl "He's might still there" she stated "Carl what are we going to do?" Meg asked

"Do you remember where my dad is?" Carl asked "Is it far?" Carl asked again

"Maybe sixty or seventy miles...what's going through your head?" Meg asked worryingly

"Do have any idea where Glenn or the others are?" Carl asked "What about Michonne?" Carl pleaded "When do you have to hand me in by?" Carl asked once more.

"The New Moon, that's when you have to be handed in by, we have to be at Malcolms Point by then too, that's the Rendevous and the pick up point. I have a lead on Glenn but I don't know if there's much truth to it and Michonne's where abouts are unknown but the governer has a large bounty on her head. Carl what are you planning?" Meg asked.

"Well I'm thinking that we find my dad, track down the others. Meet at the pickup point and then attack and get your daughter back" Carl said his voice had become suddenly quieter and he had begun walking up to Meg. He had a foot if not more on her and Carl looked into her face as he grasped her hand in his "and then the three of us get out of here, head to the coast find other people and try to make a life for ourselves and try to forget, try and forget the past and just enjoy being with each other...what do you say?" Carl continued still looking into Meg's face and holding her hand in his. She kissed his lips lightly as if to say _Okay_ and _let's_ _do this_. When their lips parted she was the first to speak

"We'll need a car" was all she said.


	6. 28 Days

**Hi Guys**

**So I have some good news and some bad news. The good news is I'm really getting back into the story and I'm constantly getting surprised with the follows and the favourites. The bad news is that this story will probably be ending quite soon, I've only planned for seven more chapters and I don't even think I'll get that much out of this idea that I have. However I'll probably be back with another fic so if you guys want something specific or have any ideas let me know...looking forward to hearing from you.**

**Oh and the Chapter tile 28 days has nothing to do with the film 28 days later even though that is a pretty good zombie film, just thought I would clarify that...completely unintentional, hope you enjoy.**

**Many Thanks **

**Spotski xx**

**P.S And as always please leave a review and follow/subscribe if you haven't already.**

Twenty eight days that's all they had. That's all the time they had together, to rally forces and defeat the Governer for good this time. Both Carl and Meg had been running around all morning gathering supplies, pilfering fuel and preparing for a journey. They had reached a B road or a secondary road as Meg liked to call them. They had all been walking for hours on end trying to find a working car. The fuel they had already found but the cars it was taken from were either beyond repair or trapped amongst more cars.

"This is hopeless" Meg clamied "We're never going to find a car" She calimed again taking a breath between sentences and flopping down in the middle of the road afterwards.

"Why are you sitting down?" Carl asked her turning to face her Lex had now joined Meg in the middle of the road too and Meg was looking into the photograph of her daughter.

"I'm never going to see her again either, I'm never going to see my daughter ever again. I'm never going to see Sophia again." Meg began crying staring into the picture. Carl sat down next to her and placed an arm around her and looked into the photo as well he knew they wouldn't be moving for a while.

"She's beautiful, how did you take this? And how old is she in this photo?" Carl asked and kissed Meg's cheek.

"We found a Polaroid camera in house so we spent the whole night taking photo's of one and other, she's about two years old in this photo. This is the only one I have left. Sophia has one of her father, me and her but that's about it" Meg explained and rested her head on Carl's shoulder.

"She has you're eyes...and you're smile" Carl told her "What happened to her dad?" Carl asked he could tell that Meg's Sophia had inherited her cheek bones and her hair from her biological father. This Sophia's hair was dark and curly and her cheek bones were higher than her mothers.

"He got seriously ill and there was nothing I could do to help him, he wouldn't even let us stay and watch him die. So he asked me to get Sophia and leave, we left him a pistol with one bullet in it as instructed and we left, moments after I heard a gun shot and I knew he had taken his own life instead of becoming like one of them." Meg explained as a small little tear escaped out of her eye.

They had both stared into the picture for about half an hour asking one and other questions, getting know one other. Carl was intrigued about Meg's daughter and Meg was curious about Carl's life before her. She had learnt within thirty minutes that Carl had been sepearated from his family after a herd attack and that he had lived in a prison for while, she also learnt that he was held captive in a camp called Terminus for a couple of months too but they had managed to escape from that. As the sun had began to set on the horizon they heard the recognisable hum of a car rolling down the hill but it was the sqeaking of the breaks that made them both turn around and wonder if they had just found their way out of here and to Rick, Carl's father.


	7. Where Your Loyalties Lie

**Hey guys!**

**Things are defintely heating up in this story, well in my mind anyhow. I'm not going to keep you long but please remember to review and like/follow and let your friends know.**

**Thanks for Reading**

**Spotski xx**

The car lights were blinding them both even though the sun had not fully set yet. Returning to their feet Carl could make out the shilouettes of three people. Two adults and a child was his best guess, their faces remained hidden in the shadows. The driver had turned off the lights and the engine and began to immerge from the drivers seat, the other adult in the passenger seat was beginning to move to but not before saying

"Hershel, stay in the car" It was a woman that had spoken. The face of the driver had become clearer and it was obvious that the driver was infact a man. But not only was the driver a man but the driver was someone that Carl had recognised, it was Glenn and the woman was Maggie.

"Glenn? Maggie?" Carl asked exasperated hugging Glenn first and then Maggie. Both of them had aged. Glenn's face had become gaunt and his facial hair was begining to show hints of grey and Maggie's features had gotten more defined and deep, her face also gaunt and her hair also beginning to go grey. "You have no idea how good it is to see you both!" Carl exclamied neither Glenn nor Maggie had spoken yet. Either they didn't recognise Carl or they were shocked that he was still alive, probably a bit of both. People were hard to come by theese days.

"Carl?" Maggie spoke first "Is that you?" She asked in a state of disbelief

"The one and only" Carl answered hugging them both again and noticing that Maggie had a bulging belly, was she expecting?

"Hershel, come out here" Glenn said a small child maybe only at the age of six emerged from the back seat slaming the door in his wake. The child noticed Carl and Meg and immediately became frightened and his behind Glenn's body

"Is he?" Carl asked not needing to finish the sentence because Maggie had already started nodding. Carl remembered how despearately Maggie and Glenn wanted a child when they were at the prison and when his mother was expecting Judith, "wow" Carl muttered and knealt down towards the child's eye level.

"Son, it's Okay. Come and meet Carl our old friend and his friend..." Glenn said Meg still hadn't been introduced

"Meg" Carl spoke for her

"His friend Meg" Glenn repeated "Carl this is our son Hershel...he's six" Glenn explained as the mini Hershel shook Carls hand and shook Meg's as well quickly clinging to his mother afterwards

"How far along are you in you're pregnancy?" Meg asked making a discussion with Maggie

"About five months" Maggie said smiling towards the child clinging to her side, "I remember it well" Carl heard Meg mutter and begin talking with Maggie some more.

"How about we find some place safe tonight and catch up" Glenn suggested, Carl nodded and everybody piled into the car.

Glenn and Carl were at the front with Lex at Carl's feet. Maggie and Meg were talking preganancy and babies in the back as the child, Hershel was sleeping inbetween them both leaning more on Maggie then Meg and snoring lightly along with the chatter coming from the back seat. They had found another cabin in the woods and carried all the supplies as well as the sleeping child into the livingroom. Glenn had lit the fire so room would light up and heat up. Winter was coming now and the summer heat was ending and in its place was frosty mornings and clear nights. Maggie sat on the couch and Glenn rested Hershels head on her lap; she closed her eyes instantly and fell asleep with her hands on her belly. Meg and Lex were warming up infront of the fire and resting. As soon as Meg and Maggie had fallen asleep Carl sighed.

"Glenn" Carl said "I need your help and you're not going to like it" Carl added

"What is it?" Glenn asked

"The Governer" Carl took a breath "He's alive" Carl took another breath "and he's placed a bounty on all of our heads" Carl confessed and handed Glenn the black book.

"What are you talking about?" Glenn asked snatching the book from Carl's hands and flicking through the pages "These are our people" Glenn stated in an outraged tone "How do you have this?" Glenn asked him

"Meg, she's a bounty hunter" Carl admitted

"And you took her here with my pregnant wife and child in the room!" Glenn exclaimed quietly

"She's not a bounty hunter by choice...I'm not an idiot" Carl told Glenn planting a seed of reassurance in his mind

"What do you mean not by choice?" Glenn asked handing the book back and crossing his arms infront of his chest

"She owe's a debt to The Governer and until its repayed, he's keeping her daughter as a prisoner. Glenn her daughter is only four... and she's alone and she's scared...god knows what he's doing to her. That guy is insane" Carl explained

"When was the last time she saw her daughter?" Glenn asked

"I don't know weeks, months she won't talk about it" Carl told him

"What do you need my help with?" Glenn asked

"I need your help to bring him down, to find the others and to get her daughter back. What I really need to do is find my dad. Meg thinks she knows where he is are you in?" Carl asked after a couple moments of dilberation and silence. Glenn looked towards his family and made a discision

"If it means my family is safe...I'll do anything you ask, we'll leave tomorrow" Glenn decided and settled down for some rest before the heavy lifting started.


	8. Family Is The Key To All Things Great

**Hey Guys,**

**So back with a new chapter and I've stopped the whole like chapter a week thing and just going to post a chapter when I feel like it. Thanks again for all the follows and favourites and you're continuous support and I've just noticed an error in my story looking back on previous chapters sorry about that, I blame not planning properly.**

**Spotski xx**

The next morning they left as soon as the sun had risen and they figured that they would find Rick today if he was still in the same place as Meg said.

"Glenn what's going on, where are we going?" Maggie asked before slipping in the back seat with Carl and Hershel.

"We're going to find Rick…don't worry it's not good for you or the baby" He replied

"Rick?" Maggie asked

"Meg thinks she knows where he his" Glenn added almost as if to explain his actions. Maggie climbed into the back seat and did up her seat belt quickly. Meg had begun giving Glenn directions to the old house she was at four years ago now, hoping that Rick would still be there and alive.

"That's it over there!" Meg stated pointing to a country house on the horizon it was now mid-afternoon and the sun had yet to make an appearance it had been raining all day so far.

"Maggie stays in the car with Hershel…if you see any walkers you know what to do…you have a good shot. Carl, Meg and I will approach Rick" Glenn began devising a plan informing everybody what to do.

"Maybe Carl should go first." Meg stated everybody looked at her wearily including Carl himself "You haven't seen your Dad in ten years, you should spend some time with him before I screw everything up" Meg said to Carl he nodded and agreed "you should also tell him what's going on" Meg added

"What is going on?" Maggie asked, Meg looked towards Hershel fast asleep he wouldn't wake up anytime soon with a sigh Meg began her explanation

"The Governor is alive and he has a bounty on all of your heads. I know this because he wants me to find you all and bring you all to him, He has my daughter and he's threatening to kill her if I don't hand over Carl by the New Moon. We're trying to fight against him" Meg explained not leaving much space for shocked expressions or surprised gasps

"Let's just go all in together" Carl stated.

Everyone began getting out the car. Carl took Meg's hand and took the head of the group. Lex stayed next to Maggie and Glenn picked up sleeping Hershel in his arms. They all walked up to the house together

"Do I knock?" Carl asked Meg

"Of course just because the world ended it doesn't mean we lose civility" Meg snapped back they heard movement and the shuffling of feet

"Whose there?" Rick asked with slurred speech

"Is he drunk?" Maggie muttered to Glenn

"Probably" Meg replied quietly "Rick it's me Margaret…I'm with your son Carl and two of your old people Maggie and Glenn" Meg shouted pushing the door open ever so slightly. The place looked like a bomb had hit it and Rick was standing in the Kitchen doorway.

"Carl? Carl died ten years ago" Rick stated you could hear the emotion in his voice "My son is dead" Rick spoke once more leaning up against the doorjamb and sliding towards the floor.

"No I'm not" Carl pushed past Meg and ran towards his father's side hugging him as soon as he got there.

"There's a couple of rooms upstairs…we should leave them be for a while" Meg said and led Maggie and Glenn upstairs.

They had climbed the stairs slowly, Rick and Carl we're crying downstairs out of joy more than anything else. Meg directed Maggie and Glenn into Carol's old room and they rested Hershel on her bed and sat down next to him. Meg walked over to her old room and saw that the sheets were still bloody from her difficult labour. Rick hadn't done anything to the rooms at all and Meg remembered why they left. Carol got sick first and then Sophia's father caught it and she figured that's how Judith lost her life but that wasn't the only reason that they left. Maggie pushed the door open she saw the blood-stained sheets.

"What happened in here?" She asked with her jaw open

"I had a baby" Meg confessed feeling a tear escape her eyes and roll down her cheek

"That's a lot of blood for one birth" Maggie said

"It was a difficult labour nearly lost my life…I remember my boyfriend being sick with worry he didn't leave my side the entire time which I hated" Meg explained as she pulled away at the sheets and tossed them aside. Meg walked to the wardrobe some of her old clothes were in here and pulled down some sheets to make the bed Maggie helped her.

"So are you and Carl together?" She asked out of the blue genuinely curious

"Sort of…we kissed that's about it…I mean nothing's official" Meg replied feeling like a teenager even though that life was robbed from her.

"He cares about…you know I've only ever seen him look at one girl like that before" Maggie claimed tucking the corner of the sheet under mattress and letting the mattress flop back into place

"Who's that?" Meg asked now curious about Carl's past it was a conversation they hadn't had yet or they did but it was more one sided on Meg's half.

"My younger sister Beth" Maggie admitted Meg could hear the emotion in her voice

"I don't know what happened to her" Meg said "I'm sorry the Governor's picking you guys off like flies what did you even do?" Meg asked puffing up the pillows and making it more comfortable for sleep.

"He kept Glenn and I prisoner and the rest of our people broke in and ever since then he's had a personal vendetta against us. We thought Michonne had gotten rid of him but I guess not" Maggie explained she headed towards the door, she looked exhausted

"Maggie how about you and Glenn go rest I can look after Hershel I think Rick and Carl are going to be a while." Meg explained and Maggie nodded.


	9. A Stubborn Redneck

**Hey Guys**

**So I know it's a little slow and a little drab at the moment but I'm going to start introducing the other characters now and it won't be as long as Maggie and Glenn!**

**Please remember to follow/favourite and leave a review if you can your support means a lot to me, you literally have no idea.**

**And I've reached over a 1000 views now, whoop whoop! Writing Milestone**

**Spotski xx**

Hershel was quiet around Meg he wasn't much of a talker she guessed it was because he's only been around his parents and walkers his whole life so trusting strangers was unknown to him. He seemed so mature for a six year old it was clear that the apocalypse had taken away from him what it had taken away from her, his childhood. He never knew friends or playing outside he never knew the taste of pizza or the smell of popcorn. When she had Sophia this is what she feared, she feared that her daughter wouldn't know the magic of the world just all the awful stuff. Saying that Sophia didn't have a bad childhood just a very strict one. Meg had underestimated the need to protect her young very much like a bear or a lion.

Hershel was sitting on the edge of her bed looking around at her room. She had one picture pinned the wall; Judith had drawn it and given it to her. Judith and Meg got on well together, Judith was half the reason that Meg went through with the pregnancy. She saw how happy Judith was even in the midst of the end of the world and how smiley she was and she had decided that the innocent look on Judith's face was worth it.

"What's that?" Hershel asked pointing to the picture

"It's a picture" Meg replied shocked at the fact he didn't know what it was

"Why's it on your wall?" He asked again

"Cause a very special person drew it" Meg explained

"It's not very good" Hershel stated looking down to the ground

"If you've never seen a picture before how do you know it's not very good" Meg replied was she arguing with a six year old?

"I just think I could do better" Hershel admitted twiddling his thumbs

"Do you want to give it a go?" Meg asked, the child nodded intently she had left the colouring pens and pad of paper on the top shelf so Judith couldn't get at it, it was for special occasions, it was meant to be for her daughter. Meg handed Hershel the paper and the pens and he looked at it expecting something to happen

"What do I do?" He asked grabbing a red pen and holding it in his hands all wrong very much like the way you would hold a twig.

"Well, you take off the lid of the pen and hold it like this" Meg explained demonstrating with a different Pen he followed her actions "Then you touch the pen to the paper and begin drawing lines or circles or squares, whatever you want" Meg continued, Hershel picked it up fairly quickly and left him to his own devices remaining in the room. Carl was lingering in the doorway, and it had become evident that the day was over.

"It's really dark in here do you have any candles stored?" Carl asked not saying much about his dad.

"There's a generator in the basement I'll just black out the windows first, will you watch Hershel?" Meg asked Carl nodded.

Meg began placing the cardboard in the right places, they had used cardboard to convince the walkers that no one was there, and they'd see it as a blind spot and walk off. She grabbed her lighter and began repairing the generator with the flickery light of the flame. Soon enough they had power and the house became illuminated by old bulbs they had picked up along the way. Rick was passed out in the living room and Carl seemed withdrawn watching Hershel draw pictures on the same bit of paper. Maggie was sitting on the bed also and Glenn was watching as well.

"Ah Meg" Glenn said confronting her almost instantly "Do you have like a transponder or something? I could send out a radio message and try and find our old people" Glenn asked

"Yeah there's one in the basement I'll take you down just now" Meg replied. Passing an unconscious Rick yet again Meg led Glenn into the basement and flicked on the light everything was covered in a thick layer of dust making them both cough as they removed the dust off boxes and what not. Leaving Glenn to his own devices Meg called on Carl asking for help to transport his father into his own room.

That night Carl couldn't sleep, anything that usually helped him sleep was out the question. Lex was huffing and puffing on the floor growling lightly in his sleep. Meg was tossing and turning taking up more than her half of the bed and the majority of the duvet which Carl didn't mind but it made him feel uncomfortable. He could hear the twanging of the spring from Maggie and Glenn's room and the light snores of young Hershel from across the hall, everything in this house seemed twenty times louder and 100% more real, he had to get out. He checked in on his passed out drunk of a father and slammed the doors in his wake. It was colder tonight he was expecting frost in the morning and maybe even snow. He was left alone with his thought which was proving to become increasingly dangerous, Carl always got lost in his thoughts. He was dragging his feet as he walked through the woods snapping twigs and ruffling the leaves as he did. As he walked he saw the orangey glow of flames through the woods only metres away he couldn't decide whether or not he would approach the mysterious fire but he knew that he needed to rally more troops an undecided Carl headed towards the campfire

"What do you want?" An unfriendly voice spoke as Carl could feel the tip of a knife digging in to his back.


	10. When Old Friends Reunite

**Hey Guys,**

**Sorry I haven't updated in forever but I've been back in school and it's hectic to say the least. This is the year that pretty much decides my future so no pressure eh? Anyway I had a couple of hours and I decided that I should write something. I hope everyone will enjoy and is everybody else as excited as me for season 5? Remember to leave a review please**

**Many Thanks**

**Spotski xx**

"I don't mean any harm I swear" Carl spoke rasing his hands above his head to show that he had no weapons, what was he going to do? He had never ever been faced with this situation ever in his life it was a whole new experience. Carl could feel the knife digging in a little deeper but still not deep enough to draw blood.

"Search 'im" The same voice said Carl could feel a pair of hands running up and down his body chucking his various knifes and all personal effects on to the ground in front of him. The boy who was searching him had what looked like mud on his face maybe it was some sort of camouflage or disguise. "Now turn round slowly and no funny business" The same unfriendly voice spoke again Carl did as he was told closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. The man in front of him was wearing poncho and an eyepatch, his hair was unreasonably greasy and Carl could just make out a crossbow resting on his back and he knew instantly who the man in front of him was.

"Daryl, is that you?" He asked still completely sure that Daryl was Daryl as it was still dark outside.

"How do you know me?" Daryl asked

"It's me Carl" Carl stated and took his hands down back to his sides

"Grimes?" Daryl asked curiously squniting at him ever so slightly still unconvinced, Carl nodded he started contemplating about what he could say to convince Daryl

"You used to call my sister little asskicker" Was the first tthing that came to his mind and Daryl just hugged him

"What's going on?" the kid asked

"This is an old friend take him back to base camp" Daryl instructed

"I can't stay..." Carl said

"What?" Daryl asked

"I have family Daryl, I can't just leave them" Carl spoke quietly

"A family?" Daryl asked

"Yeah well half a family sort of" Carl added they had both started walking now heading towards base camp was Carl's best guess

"What do you mean half?" Daryl asked

"Well I have my dad and my girlfriend and my girlfreinds daughter but my girlfriends daughter is being held captive" Carl explained

"What? By who? How old's the girl?" Daryl asked sounding outraged

"The Governer, and Sophia's only four" Carl answered

"Sophia?" Daryl asked

"Yeah Meg knew Carol" Carl replied

"Who would've thought I'd have to save two Sophia's in my lifetime we'll leave first light" Daryl instructed again as he headed into the woods and towards the fire.

**Sorry short chapter figured it was an appropriate place to end it! Will try and post the next chapter later on tonight.**

**Bye Guys **


	11. Lets Rally The Troops

**Hey Guys!**

**Sorry so I didn't post later on in the night oops but I'm posting now, that's really all I gotta say please review and like/follow if you haven't already. **

**Spotski xx**

The camp wasn't large but it wasn't small either it seemed as though Daryl was in charge and by the looks of things nobody minded it, he had a wife and a son and plenty of people around him and Carl couldn't help but feel left out and isolated. Daryl's camp was also out in the open with no protection from the elements or the walkers but they seemed content. Carl had forgotten this look he had been by himself for ten years and the look of pure contentment was unknown to him it was something foreign and forgotten.

"How are you?" Carl asked Daryl

"Coping yourself?" Daryl replied

"Alive" was all Carl could say because he wasn't happy yet but he wasn't angry or upset either "Did you say you'd help?" he added

"Course!" Daryl partly yelled his voice seemed angry "That man has screwed us over enough for one last time" He added

"Help with what? And what man?" Daryl's wife asked she had a much defined English accent

"A man from our past has a four year old girl held captive" Daryl explained quietly

"You have to help" His wife exclaimed

Once the sun had risen Daryl and his camp packed up and followed Carl to the house he could see Meg outside chopping up fire wood probably for later on tonight the nights were getting colder and heat was vital when she saw him she stopped and walked up towards him with the look of anger on her face.

"Where the hell were you?" She yelled right in his face and Carl had no idea how to deal with an angry Meg he only ever saw and upset Meg or a playful Meg "I woke up and you were gone! Do you know how selfish that is?" She yelled once more hitting him on his chest and his arms but it wasn't painful although she doesn't like to admit it Meg is quite in weak.

"Hi to you too" Carl replied once she was done and had calmed down a bit "This is Daryl and his camp he's going to help us find Sophia" Carl explained

"What?" Meg asked all anger now diminished from her "They're here to help" She muttered Carl nodded "Right this way" She said sounding gobsmacked. When they hadn't gotten into the house Glenn, Maggie and Hershel were sitting in the living room and Rick was lingering in the kitchen after a couple of hugs and hello's Meg showed Daryl's camp where everything was and where they could sleep she offered up most of the beds for the kids the only adult with a bed was Maggie and that was because of her pregnancy everyone else slept in the kitchen or the living room some in the dining room and a couple in the halls everyone was preparing for battle that they didn't even know would happen or at least not in the next couple of weeks.

"Everybody is here to help me save Sophia…Everybody is here to help a girl they've never met" Meg whispered quietly to Carl

"Meg that's not the only reason they're here the Governor is a bad man he's hurt so many people in our group and the number are only growing" Carl explained

"That's what I'm afraid of" Meg answered back. The group now had a working radio signal working and were getting the message out to more people to old friends and were continuously gaining supporter to an extent where they had to convert the nearby barn into a place to sleep and because more people were here they were attracting more walkers. Michonne had turned up and so did Abraham and his crew they now had enough people to kill the governor once and for all and to get Meg's daughter back.


	12. Malcolm's Point

**Hey Guys!**

**Sorry to inform you that we are reaching an ending to 'He'll Be My Salvation' I've only got a couple more chapters in the bag. I hope you enjoy and please remember to review and follow/like. **

**Spotski xx**

"We have to be there by tonight" Meg informed everyone crowded around the table "we should start walking as soon as possible and then we get Sophia back and return home" Meg continued explaining "Does everyone know what they're doing?" Meg asked

"Yeah me and my people will surround the area and secure it" Daryl replied

"Me and Glenn are bait" Carl added

"We'll be in close proximity to help you deal with anything" Abraham said and crossed his arms in front of his chest

"The Governor's mine" Michonne stated

"And I get my daughter back" Meg replied

"What about me?" Rick asked, he was becoming more and more sober since we had arrived and was willing to help in any way he could

"You stay here and protect the camp" Carl instructed he still hadn't properly spoken to his father he was annoyed by his father's drinking habits and angry at the loss of Judith but Carl knew he couldn't stay angry forever.

"When everybody's ready we'll leave" Meg told the group of people who were helping her save her daughter, she was overwhelmed by the generosity and willingness to help by everyone. She loved that even though when the world is a mess good hearted people still existed and that the world now hadn't destroyed everyone previously in it.

They began walking within the hour and the environment was brilliant people were singing and laughing spending time with others outside of their group, meeting new people and making friendships just enjoying life. Meg didn't have to tell these people that some of them might not come back they already knew that but they also knew that there was a four year old girl held captive and separated from her family and for some reason a child made people's hearts weep. When they reached Malcolm's Summit it was dark and the only had a short journey from here to the point Daryl and his group set off first with Michonne surrounding the area where Meg would get her daughter back. Abraham set off second with Tara and Rosita finding positions in trees. Meg than bound Carl and Glenn loosely after beating them up a little to make it look like she had actually captured them they were ready to set off and meet the governor with the senses heightened and their nerves bubbling they left for Malcolm's point.

"Oh Meg you disappoint!" Governor yelled he was eating some food and sitting at the picnic table "You're early" He told her walking over to her

"Why make something go on longer than it needs to?" Meg answered back

"Hand 'em over then" Governor said putting his hand out to grab the rope

"I want my daughter first" Meg replied and her grip tightened on the rope

"I haven't received my bounty yet so you're not getting your reward hand them over" The Governor instructed Meg's hand got tighter, tight enough that her knuckles were turning white

"Not good enough bring her out here and then you can receive your bounty" Meg yelled The Governor knew he wouldn't get what he wanted unless Meg could see her daughter.

"Fine, Martinez bring her out" The Governor yelled.

Martinez was holding Sophia by the neck of her clothes still in her shorts and t-shirt from when she was taken in summer. When Meg saw her daughter he heart sank and her jaw dropped she started running towards her daughter dropping the rope and Carl and Glenn broke free. Daryl's people had the governors people in their grasp with knives held to their throats Abraham had grabbed Martinez and Michonne was standing behind the governor sword at the ready.

"What is this?" The Governor asked but Meg was paying no attention her daughter was freezing she had begun taking of her jumper and putting it on the small four year old.

"Mommy what's going on?" Sophia asked as tears entered her eyes seeing her daughter like this broke Meg's heart, Sophia also wouldn't let go of her mother

"Revenge" Michonne spat out as she hissed through her teeth.

"Oh Michonne, long-time no see" The Governor retorted

"Same too you" She hissed again there was a long pause afterwards everyone didn't know what to say or do but the silence was interrupted

"Carl!" Meg screeched

"Meg" Carl yelled quietly he couldn't leave his position but he couldn't let her go either

"Carl!" She yelled again but this time pain was thick her voice and Carl couldn't see her he couldn't make out her silhouette in the darkness she was gone and nothing but a voice in the darkness.

"Carl!" Meg shouted a third time and he could hear her tears in her voice as gunshots rippled through the forest and the surrounding area echoing off the trees and lingering around the summit.


	13. A Great Execution

**WARNING: STRONG LANGUAGE AND SUICIDE REFERENCES IN THE NEXT COUPLE OF CHAPTERS**

"Meg!" Carl shouted "Meg!" Carl shouted again there were no replies there were no moans or groans there was nothing to tell him that she was fine and that she was alive. The silence that remained after the gunshots broke with the governor's satisfied laughter and clap of the hands.

"I got to hand it to him I didn't think he could pull it off" The governor stated "Killing two innocent people…I swear the new recruits deserve more credit than they're given" The Governor spoke with a smug tone of voice and smile upon his face.

"You ordered their death!" Carl shouted "You Smug Bastard" He yelled again collapsing to his knees and consumed by grief.

"She was Four!" Carl was still shouting "You Son of A Bitch…" He continued yelling. Carl had regained his strength and was right in the governor's face holding a gun to his forehead.

"I loved her and you killed her…you killed her…give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right here and right now like I should've years ago…like we all should've years ago…people like you…they don't…they don't deserve to live…" Carl explained as he yelled and tears flooded his eyes as he turned all of his pain and hurt into anger and revenge.

"Carl!" Glenn yelled but nothing could bring him back from this feeling from this moment he was going to kill the governor and he knew it.

With his hand on the trigger Carl did the world a favour and killed the governor.


	14. A Not so Happy Ending

The Governor was finally dead a bullet had penetrated his head from Carl's own gun and killed him instantly. Words couldn't describe the anger and hurt he felt of not only losing Meg but losing Sophia, he was a changed man. He couldn't go back to who he was nor could he move on from this moment it was like he was frozen in time going through a constant cycle of tonight's events, that had led to him to not only re-examine his life but led him to kill man which he had done before but it had been awhile and this was different he didn't kill the Governor out of survival instinct he had killed him over anger, passion and lust. He had killed him for revenge and he didn't even feel conflicted over it, he was a man of no guilt and a man with a unrequited and unprecedented need for revenge he was hungry for blood and he didn't even care whose it was.

He had ordered the kill of every single man associated with the Governor. He had ordered the kill for every man and woman responsible for tonight and he would not back down. It was dawn by the time they had burnt all the bodies and the smell of burning flesh was the only thing in the air. Carl had only uttered three words since the governors demise "Kill Them All" everyone was worried for Carl's own safety and sanity he was worried for his own sanity.

"Carl…" Daryl said resting a hand on his soldier for comfort "We should find their bodies and bring them home for a proper burial…it's the right thing to do" Daryl spoke as sympathetically as he could and in hushed tones so no one else could hear all Carl could do was nod his head he had temporarily lost the ability to talk.

"I'll get Glenn" Daryl said once more before disappearing to find him. Carl had been leaning up against a tree for most the night he did nothing to help kill everyone he had done nothing to help start the fire he had just waited and grieved.

Once Daryl had returned with Glenn they set off into the woods to find the bodies. They were no longer Meg or Sophia they were the bodies. What had made them, them was gone now it had left nothing but a corpse behind, nothing but a shell.

They had reached a clearing when they saw them. Sophia's top was drenched in blood she was obviously the first gun shot and Meg had done her a favour by shooting her in the head so she wouldn't come back. Sophia was cradled in Meg's arms and the gun was still in Meg's hand but she was dead, she had shot herself to be with her daughter. As the sun rose the sun appeared to be red with the flames and red with the blood that had been spilt.

Carl was alone again.


	15. Authors Note

**Hey Guys,**

**So was it just me or did things get ugly towards the end? So that's 'He'll Be My Salvation' over I really hoped you liked it and enjoyed it I certainly enjoyed writing it and I was texting my best friends constantly throughout asking them if this made sense and which ending was more effective. I had two in my head it was either going to be Meg's daughter Sophia or Rick and they voted the daughter (sorry guys!) I really hope it had you on the edge of seats in places and I really hope it brought about stuff you weren't expecting. **

**I's also like to say I huge thanks to everyone who followed the story and liked it as well as followed me as a writer the support was so overwhelming and I was so shocked with it. I never truly believed that I was a writer until I started fan fiction and got the opinions of people all over the world that was amazing. If you could leave a review for the story as a whole with what you liked and didn't like I'd love to hear what you think and keep an eye out I'm hoping to start writing a new fic soon.**

**If you'd like to know any information about upcoming fic's or would like me to answer any questions feel free to PM me or Follow me as a writer.**

**Thanks Again **

**Spotski xx**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE WALKING DEAD OR THE CHARACTERS THE ONLY CHARACTERS I OWN ARE MEG, MEG'S BOYFRIEND, MEG'S DAUGHTER SOPHIA, LEX THE DOG, HERSHEL MAGGIE AND GLENN'S SON, DARYL'S WIFE AND DARYL'S SON. EVERYTHING ELSE IS PROPERTY OF THE CREATORS. **


End file.
